Sam B.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 19 |colorlevel= Brown |residence= New York, USA |occupation= Writer |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 3/16 |votes= 1 |alliances= Samdrea Spy Girls Seven Deadly Sinners |loyalties= Andrea O. Max A. |hoh= 2 (Weeks 4 & 8) |nominated= 2 (Weeks 7 & 9) |veto= |days= 19 |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 14/17 |votes2= 6 |alliances2= Mother's Meeting Samdrea |loyalties2= Kelly R. Dakota M. |hoh2= 1 (Week 1) |nominated2= 1 (Week 4) |veto2= |days2= 9 |season3= |status3= Runner-Up |place3= 2/18 |votes3= 0 |alliances3= Straight Pride Dkfjdkf Femmes Fatales |loyalties3= Eric M. Sagar O. Nick M. Will I. |hoh3= 1 (Week 9) |nominated3= 3 (Week 10, Day 26 & Week 12) |veto3= 2 (Weeks 8 & 9) |cache3= |days3= 29 |season4= |status4= Evicted |place4= 13/22 |votes4= 14 |alliances4= |loyalties4= |hoh4= |nominated4= 2 (Weeks 2 & 4) |veto4= |days4= 10 }} was the runner-up of , who previously competed on and , also returned for . In his first season he placed third, and was the seventh member of the jury. In his second season he placed fourteenth. In his third season he received one out of nine Jury votes to win. In his fourth season he placed thirteenth. Big Brother 2 Game Summary Alongside close ally Andrea O., Sam was one of the most integrated social players of the season with both the Seven Deadly Sinners and the Spy Girls alliances propelling her in the majority. After Spy Girl ally Patrick J.'s betrayal in saving Joe H. with the POV, Andrea was evicted in Week 7 by enemy Nolan K.'s HOH reign, splitting Samdrea up and putting her on the back foot. She got her chance at vengeance when she won HOH at the final four, putting up Patrick and Joe. However, Patrick won the all-important final POV to save himself, and evicted Nolan instead. This left Sam to face the Joetrick duo in the final three, where she was evicted to the jury after Patrick won the final HOH. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary Sam's return in All-Stars got off to a great start when she found herself playing with Andrea O. once again, and they both entered into an early power alliance known as the Mother's Meeting. However, in only the fourth round, Andrea was exposed as playing both sides, when she was outed discussing turning on Sam with the enemy Shawn's Angels alliance, leading to an explosive showdown. This ended the Samdrea duo and turned Sam and Andrea against each other. Unfortunately this was to cost Sam dearly, as Andrea's main remaining ally and current HOH Oli G. threw her on the block as the replacement nominee. Despite a valiant effort to gather the numbers to take out Roman, a Shawn's Angels member, Andrea's vote became pivotal in causing a 5-5 tie, and Oli used his sole vote to give Sam one of the most dramatic early exits ever. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for a third season, Eruption, Sam endeavoured to not go out the same way as All-Stars. This did not particularly involve winning competitions, but did involve being a member of power alliance Dkfjdkf, as well as forming a final three alliance with Chloe D. and LeQuisha Q., known as the Femmes Fatales. Her close bonds allowed her to vote in the majority at every eviction, but also forced her to make tough choices between allies, as Dkfjdkf's rivalry with the Crazy Eights opposition heated up. This included evicting LeQuisha at the second Double Eviction, and carry out the alliance's wish to get Chloe out with her joint HOH and POV wins in Week 9. Her nomination of Max N. that week lead to Sam's first time on the block in Week 10 next to Dkfjdkf ally Eric M., and soon the new Straight Pride alliance with Nick M. and Sagar O. formed to get to the final three, enabling Sam to survive the eviction over Eric. The subsequent evictions of Max and Will I. put the final three alliance at the end, where after Sagar won final HOH, Sam found herself next to him at the final two. Facing the jury, Sam received some praise for her under the radar game, but her breaking of promises throughout the season made her seem untrustworthy and unworthy of the victory in the eyes of many jurors. In the end, Sam only received one Jury vote to win out of nine, from former ally Chloe, placing her as the season's runner-up. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Sam and Andrea O., also known as Samdrea, were the longest-surviving assigned Dastardly Duo in Big Brother 2, lasting until the final five. ** Ironically, they were both voted out back-to-back pre-jury in Big Brother All-Stars. * Sam is a member of the Zero Votes Club, having received no votes throughout Big Brother Eruption. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB2 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:14th Place Category:Runner-Ups Category:13th Place Category:Returning Houseguests